Locked Out
by vamplight22
Summary: Gaara's pissed. Naruto's locked out. How will this end? Au and Yaoi. Dont like, dont read. Enjoy!


**Yah so this story popped into my head randomly. Hope you guys like it! I don't own Naruto because if I did… there will be yaoi. And maybe a dead Sakura. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh come on Gaara I didn't mean it," Naruto whined pathetically, knocking on the wooden door.

"Yes you did," Gaara's voice wasn't in the usual monotone, though it sounded like it, Naruto heard the hurt.

"Gaara it was _nothing_," Naruto tried to reason.

"It sure didn't _look_ like nothing." Naruto flinched at the harshness of Gaara's tone.

"You'll have to face me sooner or later you know," Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"Who says," Gaara countered.

"Its our dorm Gaara. I sleep in there." Naruto face-palmed.

"Then you can sleep out there."

…

"WHAT!"

"Oi, Naruto, what's up man," Naruto heard his friend Kiba call, and if Kiba was there then so was Shikamaru, and where there was Shikamaru there was Choji.

When Naruto tuned to face them the three took a step back out of shock.

"Naruto… you look so…" Choji trailed off thinking of the right term for his behavior.

"Grim." Shikamaru finished.

"What happened dude?" Kiba asked arching one eyebrow.

"Gaara… locked me out…" Naruto slouched against the door. The three friends exchanged looks.

"Why?" Choji asked, knowing Shikamaru couldn't care less and just wanted to get to his room and sleep.

"Because he probably made some stupid mistake that sealed his fate."

Naruto paled. Oh God no. Not destiny boy too. If he was here then that means…

"Dobe." Naruto's best friend greeted. Neji standing next to him, expressionless.

"Teme." Naruto said. The two show their friendship in the most unusual ways. And though Naruto and him are close, they always tease each other to no end, meaning this is a perfect chance for the Uchiha to start something with him.

"What did you do this time," Sasuke glanced at the lock door in mild amusement. Naruto sighed, obviously these guys weren't going to leave him alone any time soon, might as well tell them.

"Gaara saw me talking to Sakura today-"

"Flirting!" Gaara corrected from the other side of the locked door.

"I wasn't flirting damn it!" Naruto yelled, straightening himself up.

"She was _grinding_ on you!" Gaara was seething by now, and the group with Naruto were surprised by the sudden outburst from the usually quiet kid. Neji gave Naruto a somewhat pitying look.

"I've never heard Gaara this mad, you really screwed up Naruto." He stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Thanks for your help," the sarcasm dripping in each word.

"I've never heard Gaara yell, period." Kiba said. Naruto groaned and started banging on the door again.

"Come on Gaara, you know I don't like her anymore. Its been a year!"

"Actually ten months. Not really a year," Shikamaru added. Naruto sent a glare at him while Kiba laughed.

"Naruto you better find a way to fix this mess," Neji said.

"Before Gaara kills your dumb ass." Sasuke finished, thoroughly amused.

"Gaara~" Naruto whined louder.

"Call my name one more time and I'll burn your comic collection."

Naruto squeaked before sliding down the door, then proceeded on banging his head against it.

"Your depressing to watch dude," Kiba stated. "Come on guys I need to feed Akamaru, and Shino is probably about to go to sleep right now. Good luck Naruto, hopefully Gaara forgives you." He finished with a wide, wolf grin. Naruto sent him a glare, that Kiba was oblivious to.

"Yah e have to go too," Choji said. "Shika looks like he's about to sleep here if he doesn't get to his bed on time."

"I really don't care. Naruto handle your troublesome relationship already." And so Shika and Choji left.

Neji sighed.

"Naruto I have no idea what Gaara sees in you, but he does love you. So you better not mess this up, hurt Gaara and you die." Neji then began walking away. Sasuke shook his, smirk in place.

"Good luck, Dobe. If anyone can make Gaara happy its you." Sasuke said, surprising the crap out of Naruto.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because you helped me be happy. You helped Neji find happiness. And you made Gaara open up more than anyone. Duh. Hell you even made Headmistress Tsunade happier." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right." Naruto grinned sheepishly. Sasuke smiled this time.

"Fix this Naruto. You know Gaara is sensitive when it comes to those he loves." Sasuke began walking away. Naruto smiled. That was his best friend. "Besides," Sasuke continued without looking back. "Gaara is probably thinking of many ways to kill off Sakura."

Naruto paled and urgently began knocking on the door.

"Gaara open the door! Gaara!"

Later the night Naruto was fast asleep, curled up in front of the dorm room. The door then opened a crack revealing Gaara in his white, baggy pajama shirt and boxers, his red hair a mess.

He looked down at the peaceful face of Naruto sleeping. Gaara knew he overreacted, and Naruto was over Sakura, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt when he saw Sakura practically climbing Naruto. _Damn whore… probably decided since she cant get Sasuke; get his friend._

He shouldn't have taken out his anger on Naruto though…

"Gaara…" Gaara's inside melted when Naruto whispered his name in his sleep. He felt his face start to burn. He then sighed quietly and bent down by Naruto, opening the door wider.

"Naruto… Naruto wake up," Gaara whispered as he shook his lover. When he didn't wake up, he shook harder. But of course, the kid can sleep through a war. Gaara let a growl escape from the back of his throat.

He stood abruptly and kicked the blonde. Naruto rolled a few feet away from the door, causing the boy to suddenly jerk himself awake.

"Huh? What? Gaara!" Naruto was confused when he got up, but everything came back when he laid eyes on Gaara. He immediately began apologizing.

"Gaara I'm so sorry! It wont happen again, I swear I have no feelings for her! Please don't be mad-" Gaara cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that showed regret and love. When Gaara pulled away Naruto was stared at the shorter boy with wide eyes.

"No I'm sorry. I overreacted. I don't know why, but I felt so angry when I saw her with you, and everything went red and-" now Naruto cut the redhead off with a kiss that Gaara melted into to.

"Its ok Gaara, you were just jealous." Naruto said and continued after the confused expression Gaara gave him. "Its when you feel envious of someone else for taking what you want or have. And its normal."

Naruto had to usually explain feelings to Gaara. When they first got together Gaara was refusing to usually show any emotion, always quiet, always alone. Neji was his only friend, and he opened up to Neji a lot. And then Neji got with Sasuke and the two started going out more. Naruto and Gaara tagged along like a double-date, so they could all hang out. Though Naruto and Gaara usually left quickly since the two would start making out most of the time.

Naruto would drag Gaara around with him, usually to a carnival where they would play games. Gaara was very intrigued most of time by everything. That when Naruto learned Gaara had never been to a carnival, he had never had much fun in his life.

Naruto had also been alone, living with Iruka, and occasionally Kakashi when he would stay over for a few days. He was happy. But Gaara had an awful father, who would rather have his son dead, all because his wife died giving birth to him. He called him the devil's child.

And Gaara always believed he was. Until Naruto beat that thought out of his head, mostly with his words of love, and kisses of passion. Gaara gradually started getting happier.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said again.

"Don't be." Naruto caressed the soft, pale cheek.

"I'm a pain to you." Gaara whispered.

"No you're the world to me." Naruto countered.

"But I always make trouble."

"Because you've never known love. And I intend on showing you all the love that I possibly can."

Naruto stepped back and examined Gaara closely. Dishelmed flaming red hair, glassy (probably from holding back tears) sea foam green eyes, soft blush complementing tender pale skin. Gaara fidgeted slightly under the intensity of the Naruto's stare, making Naruto smirk/

"You look very delectable right now Gaa-chan," Naruto seductively whispered, leaning closer to Gaara and moving towards his ear, noticing how red it was, and grinned before licking the earlobe, sending a tremor down Gaara's spine.

Naruto turned to look at Gaara's face, which was bright red, lips parted slightly open while panting, and eyes hazed in lust. Naruto brought his hands around Gaara's waist and led him into the room.

"Shall we continue on the bed?" Gaara only nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. Naruto gave a sly grin before kicking the door closed behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji stood in front of Gaara's and Naruto's dorm room.

"You think Naruto is dead?" Choji asked.

"Who cares about that. I wanna know how Gaara killed him." Kiba grinned. Shika sighed.

"Troublesome people."

"What if they made up?" Choji asked. Kiba snorted.

"Yah right."

"What are you idiots doing?" That annoying, cocky voice can only belong to one person.

"Uchiha," Shika greeted.

"Nara."

"What's with you guys and a last name bases," Kiba said irritably.

"What's with you and your love of mutts," Neji countered.

"Touché."

"So you guys want to see if Naruto and Gaara made up?" Choji asked breaking the tension.

"No. We're here for the funeral," Sasuke replied.

"Told ya' he didn't survive." Kiba said.

"Only one way to find out," Neji said. Kiba grinned.

"Yup!" Just as he was about to knock on the door though, it opened, revealing Naruto in what appeared to be his bed sheets. He looked completely exhausted.

"What do you want? There's no school today. Why are you up so early?" Though his words came out somewhat slurred, the group understood what he said.

"Dude! You alive!" Kiba grinned. Naruto gave him a blank look.

"Its past twelve Dobe," Sasuke said ignoring Kiba. Naruto made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat.

"Naruto," Then there was Gaara. Hair completely ruffled, eyes droopy, and only wearing a much too large shirt on him. He proceeded to then wrap his arms around Naruto's torso, snuggling into him from the back. "Shut them up and come back to bed."

Naruto gave a lazy, sheepish grin.

"Alright Gaa-chan. Bye guys."

When the door closed Kiba stared at it for a couple more seconds.

"Its wont all of a sudden come alive if you stare at it, Kiba," Shikamaru stated. He also wanted to go back to bed. But the mutt wouldn't let him, allowing his dog to jump on his stomach until he got up.

"Wow, Naruto actually did it." Choji said, choosing to ignore Shikamaru's irritated tone.

"Duh. He's Naruto." Sasuke said. Neji suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arms and started dragging him to their dorm room.

"Lets follow their example, shall we?" Sasuke blushed slightly, but soon a sly smirk replaced it. He nodded following his lover excitedly.

"I'm going to go watch clouds out back, this place is getting too sexual," Shikamaru stated making his way outside.

"I'll go with you," Choji said. Kiba was still shocked by what he had just seen. He soon recovered and scowled.

"Bastard got lucky," he smirked and started heading back to his room to see of Shino was still there.

Naruto, on the other hand, was wrapped up with Gaara in their soft sheets. Gaara curled up into his side and breathing softly. Naruto couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
